Sasukon Taiyuka
(To Team X) "Team X, my name is Sasukon Taiyuka. I like nothing. I dislike everything. I have no hobbies and I have no goals. Dreams for the future? Laughs Lets hope we even survive to that point first." I walk in my own shadow. - AlphaRay Wavnd . Sasukon Taiyuka (ックホi, Taiyuka Sasukon) is an anti-hero in the Naruto Forever series. He is Sasuke Uchiha's detachment, a shinobi from Otogakure, a member of the Taiyuka Clan, and the first Jinchuriki for the Snake-Tailed Doroango. During his time as a Chunin, Sasukon would later join a group called the Wyvern Order and gain much respect and fame from around the world. He is sometimes called Omōjū '''(尾猛獣,' " ''Tailed Beast Tamer") after displaying his various Tailed Beast related abilities. His pimary moniker, howerver is Dorokokuō '''(泥の国王', "''Mud King") for his skill in using the Mud Release. Plot History Background Sometime during Otogakure's second civil war, when Sasuke was training with his Hebi Clone technique, he accidently managed to create Sasukon. Sasuke relising that he had no plans for children, decided that Sasukon would be a great way to contiune the Uchiha clan. After Kabuto's experiments on creating a Tailed Beast, Sasuke decided to seal the beast inside of Sasukon as a way to prevent the tailed beast from turning traitor as Sasuke was likely to become the next Otokage. From the moment after he was created, Sasukon was placed on a Genin team and began to train for days. Many without sleep. After learning more about his 'father', Sasukon inspired to be just like him. His ninja academy days were full of developing friendships, ferocious training and eating a lot of tomatoes (another father-son-similarity). After he passed the academy, he was put in a genin team led by Sasuke himself. Genin Days Sasukon's first debut was ehen he was breifly babysiting his baby sister Taka Onime. Later, he was, along with the rest of Team X, were breifly training with Sasuke. After Sasuke was summoned by Kabuto they had recived information about the Otogakure Chunin exams. They became extremely angered when they had found out that Sasuke was recrutied at the last minuite for a mission. While Sasuke was out doing his missions, Sasukon and his team began to take the chunin exams. His Team passed the first trial; finding three screat keys hidden in many locations around the exam building, with ease thanks to Sasukon's Kagegan. During the second phase, which was to have battles with other participants was diffcult, though Sasukon and his team passed that also. For the third, fourth and fith stages of the exams, the team was still togeather untill the sixth and final round. It was then that the members would go on thier own seperate ways. Sasukon had managed to make it extremey far in the exams, he was defeated by Tidus howerver which sent him on edge. After congraduating his rival, Sasukon decided to talk to his father about some more training. Taming the Beast Inside After having all of his wounds healed, Sasuke decides that Sasukon must begin learning about the tailed beast that resides in him due to the incresing potential of another shinobi war. After enough explaining, Sasukon vowed to master this power. Sasuke explained that in order to do such a thing, Sasukon would have to master his Kagegan. Sasukon relising that this is the ideal way to make sure he wouldn't be defeated in the chunin exams quickly agreed. Though it took nearly a year to do so, Sasukon finialy mastered his Kagegan. With Sasuke's help, he enter his subcouncious and began to battle the Doroango. At first, the Doroango tries to tempt Sasukon with using it's power (so he could be free from the seal), but after realising that Sasukon is trying to take it's will from it's chakra, the Doroango becomes massively enraged and uses it's tailed beast ball to defeat him. While knocking an already exhaused Sasuke from the fight, through sheer willpower, Sasukon was still left standing. With a finial chidori he attacks the Doroango, finialy draining it of all it's chakra. Sasukon then used the Kagegan's abilitly to hypontise living things and take controll of not only the Doroango's chakra, but the entire beast itself. He then placed a seal to make sure the controlling effect would stay in place. After taming the beast and proving he was a real Taiyuka, Sasuke treated his son to a tamote dinner. Sasukon then gets ready to retake the chunin exams which he passed with nearly porfect scores. One year later, Sasukon is seen whitnessing the birth of Sasuke's daughter; Yonaka Taiyuka. Joining the Wyvern Order Sometime before the events of Naruto Forever, but after becomming a Chunin, Sasukon decided to take his fathers advice on experiencing the abnormal. Due to his status as a jinchuriki, Minao, the leader of the Wyvern Order, asked Sasukon to join the group. It was here that he formed a grudge with Mehaundo, and be the very reason why he would be asked to become hokage. Sasukon tried learning the abilities of Star Chakra, but couldn't because of his relationship with the Doroango. Later on, news of Tidus's family tragedy would reach the otogakure jinchuriki and thus cause Sasukon to comfort his friend in need. He at first gets mad that Tidus choses Krystal to move on with, but later accepts this because he notes that both are extremely happy togeather. It is also revealed that Mehaundo, the girl who Sasukon took an immedite dislike to, has also became a member of Team X. Angered by this, Sasukon and Mehaundo form a feirce rivaly and later Mehaundo joins the Wyvern Order much to Sasukon's dismay. Naruto Forever Main Article: Sasukon's Sypnosis Days of Peace: Farmer Shinobi After the events of Naruto Forever and before it's second part, Sasukon begins leading a normal civilan life like moast other Otogakure shinobi. He decided to become a farmer while still practicing his shinobi skills. Appearence In appearance, Sasukon greatly resembles his creator. Many people have mistaken him as an identical twin of a younger Sasuke. Everything from his hairstyle to his voice can be described as "Sasuke-like". Having only slightly darker colored skin, and more round-shaped eyes. Sasukon's clothing style is also like Sasukes, wearing Otogakure's basic green forehead protector along with the basic Genin outfit composed as a specialy modfied purple flak jacket. ﻿Personailty Not only does Sasukon mirror his father in looks, but he also has his personality. From the very beginning many characters have said that he "is like a second Sasuke". ''He has picked up several of Sasuke's traits. Like to alway's finish a goal no matter what the cost or price to pay, his arrogance and growth rate, Intellect, and even Sasuke's loyalty for his clan and village. Even though this is true in most levels, there have been differences from the very beginning; for example, Sasuke has extreme intrest in gaining power despite the cost, while Sasukon claimed he had always wanted to get power by working hard. Also unlike his father who can also be concidered rude and never calls anyone with horrifics, Sasukon has shown to be very polite and talkative. But he has shown to look down upohon people who come from Kohona, believeing them to be nothing but the living form of hatered and voilence. Sasukon seems to dislike sunlight, just like his father, but on a far higher level to the point where he needs to wear sunglasses due to him not controlling his mutation effectienly. ﻿Powers and Abilities While being a detachment, apparently Sasukon is a power limiter, as he is part of Sasuke's own soul and seems to emthsise Sasuke's "growing chakra levels." Overall, dispite having Sasuke's strongest attacks, Sasukon seems like a rather weak shinobi as many people have defeated him with little effort. Howerver, this is proved to be false as Sasukon revealed he was gathering information on the Dark Nubela. When fighting seriously, Sasukon has shown to be able to defeat the likes of Tidus Hozuki, Krystal Gozu, Danta, Darcia, and even temperaily overpower Tigerstar and the Snake-Tailed Doroango, who both noted Sasukon's Strength. ﻿List of Abilities General Skills 'Taijustu:' Sasukon has shown to rely mostly on hand-to-hand combat, rarely drawing his sword at all. His fighting style seems to prefer applying an "off-the-ground" method of combat, often being seen attacking opponents from aerial standpoints. Because of having the Kagegan, Sasukon has also some skill in the Hyuga Clan's gentle fist . 'Kenjustu Praticioner: Sasukon has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even ground with Suigestu Hozuki, one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of Otogakure; even landing a few minor cuts without fully trying while Suigestu was using two of the seven swords. 'Great Chakra Power: 'Sasukon's Chakra has shown to be exactly the same as Sasukes; cold, cruel, dark and heavy. Compared to Sasuke, Sasukon's chakra is a light blueish purple, while Sasuke's color scheme is the same, but much darker. Howerver, when manifested, it takes the appearence of Sasuke's Susanoo before he transplanted his eyes. '''Genius Level Intellect: Like his father, Sasukon is established as a prodigy and finds little diffculty in moast things, and requires little effort in harder situations. Like Sasuke, Sasukon will roughly test the oponet in order to learn more about thier abilities and chooseing the right method to counter, or nutralise them. Ryukagan Sasukon is simply a detachment from Sasuke and has gained the use of his doujustu. Howerver, because of the mutation and the fact that his genes have an equal chance of activating any doujustu, Sasukon's body had adapted and gave him the Ryukagan or "Dark Wheel Eye". It has all the abilities of the four doujustu (Sharingan, Bakuygan, Rinnegan, Taifugan). As for the appearence, the eyes scerla are golden in color with small, blood-red, diamond-shaped irides. The pupils are black. Threre are a total of three levels that Sasukon has to unlock and with each level he does, he gains a silver colored Sharingan-like tomatoe as well as improveing his Ryukagan's abilities. With the Sharingan's abilitly to copy any non-kekkei genkai technique, the Rinn'egan's abilitly to quickly master any technique, and the Taifugan's abilitly to understad the properties of almost any justu, it can be safe to asume that Sasukon is a Justu master. Similar to Kakashi Hatake, Sasukon frequently copies justu as well as improving the ones in his arnesal that he already has. Some of these justu include making extrodinary prisions capable of crushing the emmeny or using a technique that can strech and controll his hair. One of the Rinn'egan's features were unlimted summoning contracts. Because Sasukon has the Ryukagan, he has all of the abilities of the Rinn'egan and three other Kekkei Genkai doujustu. In keeping with his somewhat bird theme, Sasukon had shown the ability to summon birds for both battle and message sending purposes, he cold even use them as an arial or underwater avantage in battle. The bird's can also be used for other purposes, for instance he has shown being able to hide in the belly of a bird, which could enter most areas undetected. The unique abilitly of his Ryukagan enables him to cast special genjustu. These illusions are not actual genjustu in a lethreal sence, but are extremely realistic, to the point even cameras are fooled and one may believe they're being physically restrained. Only special equipment or highly skilled shinobi stand a decent chance of breaking away from these types of illusions. When Sasukon uses this abilitly, the irides of his Ryukagan momentairly glow white. Sasukon also seems able to use the Taifugans abilitly with seals, as he had created a new seal to retrap the Doroango, and a special seal to take away a person's speech. Dispite his skill with using his doujustu, Sasukon is currently developing the early stages of Ryukagan Madness, or a disease that forms when a person uses thier doujustu too frequently. Due to his knowledege and warnings from Sasuke, Sasukon has indenfied this early and thus plans to create a new fighting style without needing tho urely on the Ryukagan. Jinchuriki Transformations Main Article:'' Sasukon Taiyuka's Jinchuriki Forms'' The Snake-Tailed Dorongo is an artificialy created Tailed Beast. It was sealed inside of Sasukon shortly after his 'birth' using the Four Symbols Seal. As it's host, Sasukon is gifted with an immense amount of chakra, virstailty, and the Doroango's unique abilitly to controll mud. Addationly, because of this fact, Sasukon's controll and power over the Doroango's two nature types; earth and water is exeptionaly incresed. He is also granted with it's Kekkei Genkai; Mud, an avanced nature type that has the durability of the earth release, and virstilty of the water release. Although he's not one of the four people Armaldo mentioned that can fully control their tailed beast, unlike Raysuke and much more like Leptois, Sasukon is able to use the power of each level of the Doroango's chakra up to the full tailed transformation. After taking controll of not only the chakra, but the beast itself, Sasukon has been seen using it's chakra to dispel Genjustu, and manging to strech and create fake limbs. In his half form he is able to stop and absorb a powerful technique such as Fury, who's orginal caster admited even he wouldn't survive. When fully transformed, he can easily fire massive chakra blasts many times the size of its already giant body, but Sasukon seems very wary of transforming into the beast or using it's chakra, preferring his Kekkei Gankai powers to the power of the Doroango. Though after his telunge unser Sasuke, Sasukon developed his own fighting style utlizing it's chakra. Also it seems that Sasukon has a better relation with his tailed beast then usual, as he ask it to fully release its power to achieve only the goal demanded by him, not attacking other people or destroying everything in the way; returning to Sasukon inside without complaining. Though the Doroango does not lend Sasukon it's chakra easily, and even stateing that his host can die in some situations. Shadow Sword As a member of the Taiyuka Clan, it is known that Sasukon possesses a Shadow Sword, but he relies nearly exclusively on Kumatenken and his Kagegan. Instead, Sasukon has forged two minature scythes resembleing Sasuke's Entei. Though in his Jonin days, he is shown wearing it. It resembles a kodachi or wakizashi which is kept sheathed horizontally behind him on his lower back. List of Auspice Techniques Bear Creast Bear Piledriver Chidori Curse Mandala Doroango's Earthquake Doroango's Roar Fire Release: Arrow Spearow Fire Release Co-Operation Technique: Garuda (With Clones) Jinchuriki Art: Aqua Body Jinchuriki Art: Chakra Arms Jinchuriki Art: Mud Stream Kumateken Limelight (With Clones) Long Strangling Hairs Technique Mud Clone Technique Mud Mencaing Ball Mud Release: Eternal Coffin Mud Release: Rise of the Lycans Mutiple Mud Clone Technique Rain Tiger at Will Technique String Reeling Technique Summoning Technique (Hawks) Tailed Beast Ball Water Release: Water Fang Bullet Stats Equipment Metal Whires: Just like Sasuke, Sasukon is well known for his usage in the metal whires. Infact, the string reeling technique has become his signature move due to his intellect and adaptability with it. He can controll mutiple weapons by using the strings, disarm foes, and even create cages to subdue the victim. Minature Scythes:(x2) Orginaly, before the concept of Shadow Blades were introduced, Sasukon carried two small scythes resembling Sasuke's Entei without the special abilities. These were his pimary style of armed combat, and he seemed to be very fit weilding these. He held one scythe in each arm, and was able to deflect and block moast attacks aimed at him. Ursua Minor 2K4: A wepon Sasukon specificly designed for healers. This wepon's composure is desighned similar to a musket though instead of gunpowder, chakra is used, and a kunai is used as a bullet. Due to the speed and pressure the kunai is given, it can be thought of as an actual gun bullet riping through a persons flesh and organs. This wepon is never used exept in assasin missions. Orb of Perim: Sasukon carries a necklace with the Taiyuka Clan symbol on his neck. Sasukon states that this is a symbol of trust and heirtage, impling that whoever wears this jewl is the sucessor to the Taiyuka Clan. Backstage Pass I had this fanfiction that was planned for Naruto that was called, Naruto: Forever, or the third, finial, and fictional part to the Naruto series. This character, Sasukon, is just basicly an exact copy of Takaken. The only diffrence is that Takaken is a girl and thats it. The History, clothing, personailty is all the same as Takaken. Takaken is the first 'child' of Sasuke that was artificialy created by the Hebi Clone Technique and this character is just a simple test to see if I made Takaken too Mary Sue. Addationaly, Sasukon is also one of the the finial drafts of Zonnie Uchiha and my Idea of a Jinchruiki. Quotes (About Sasuke) "He has the eyes of a sage, and the powers of a mutant. Add that with a badass sword and equaly hair style, and you've got one heck of a shinobi to deal with." (To Tidus) "I don't get why a girl so sexy, whould see in a man so ugly as you." (To Tidus) "Yeah! I said it! From this day on, we're rivals." (To Mehaundo Inuzuka) "You know the problem with killing you? I can only do it once." (Response to Mehaundo Inuzuka) "Hn. I'll tear your damn head off and shove it up your ass. 'See if that works." (To Tidus about Saki's death) "We are Wyvern. The best of the very best. The elite of the elite. We do not mourn. We do not grieve. We move on. So move on. Do not let your son suffer. Find someone who can help you and your family. Rember, it is not the situation itself that makes a person have problems, but how the person reacts to it." (To Tidus) "Never lose hope. To lose hope means that you have been defeated. You have given up not only your goal, but life itself. You are Hoziki Tidus, sucessor to Hozuki Suigestu, proud chunin of Otogakure, and father of a very beutiful son. Don't ever let anyone tell you what your limits are." Triva -Sasukon had painted the entire Omega Hero Memorial in broad daylight, while wearing purple, and was only noticed after he was done. -Sasukon is shown several times through out the series wearing masks as a way to hide his identy. Howerver these mask are animals that Sasuke has summoning contracts with. -Sasukon shares some traits with his fellow Jinchuriki Krabi; *Both gained respect from thier villages at a young age *Both have odd Monikers (ect, Racoon Jack, Killer Bee) *Both have compleate controll of thier respective tailed beast -Although it wasn't intended by the Author, Sasukon's Moniker and tailed beast share the same first four letters in thier names. *Addationaly, those letters mean "mud". -According to the Fanon Databook; *Sasukon's hobbies are training and taking walks. *He doesn't want to fight anyone. *Sasukon's favorite foods are baked culiflower and brocoli with melted cheese and tomatoes. His least favorite is anything sweet. *Sasukon has yet to complete a official mission. *Sasukon's favorite word is "power" (力, chikara).